Moving On
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Young seven year old Candace can't get over the fact that her family is broken. She tries to stay strong for her little brother Phineas but she can't help but break down. Feeling like her whole family is moving on but she isn't makes it even harder for Candace but with the help of unexpected person, Candace might just be able to move on.


I sat in my bright pink bedroom and hugged onto my ducky mom doll. My long red hair was a scrambled mess of a repeated bed head. A tear formed in the corner of my eye, I was surprised I still had any left in me. Then the water fall started again, I let out a loud wail before burying my head in my blanket.

The door of my bedroom creaked open and my little three year old brother walked inside. He sat down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him as he looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Candace are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be one day."

"Do you wanna play? I made up a new game we can play, it's really fun," he smiled at me.

"Can't you play with Auntie Tiana?" I responded.

"She' on the phone with her boyfriend," Phineas replied, "Besides I think you need some cheering up."

Phineas climbed off my bed and grabbed tightly onto my wrist. For a three year old he was surprisingly strong as he was able to pull me out of my bed.

"Come on!" He exclaimed joyfully.

I moaned before dragging myself to my feet. I strolled behind as Phineas ran ahead into his bedroom. I didn't understand how he was able to be so happy. He's only three but it still must hurt him.

"Candace!" Phineas called.

"Coming," I groaned. I dragged my feet until I eventually made it into his room.

Phineas began setting up this massive interactive board game he had created. Once he was done it reached all the way up to the ceiling and spread halfway across his room.

"Candace, Phineas, your mom is home!" Auntie Tiana yelled.

Phineas pressed a button on the side of his game that compressed it into a small box. He got up and raced down the stairs while shouting, "Mommy!"

I stood up but decided to go back to my room instead of greeting my mom. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed a hold of ducky momo.

"He's never coming back," I whispered to myself, "Now it's my responsibility to watch over Phineas. Now I'm all alone."

Immediately tears started flowing down my face. I cried and cried until I hear a knock on my door. I wiped my face and opened up my door.

I was surprised to see a small boy about Phineas's age standing in front of my door. He had bright green hair and was wearing purple overalls.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

The little boy just stood there calmly. Somehow looking into his caring eyes made me felt as though he was speaking to me on a whole new level. It was like he could say so much without even opening his mouth. I smiled as wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Ferb? Ferb sweetie, where did you go?" I heard my mom calling. I watched as she ran up the stairs. A look of relief came upon her face as she saw Ferb hugging onto me.

"There you are, your daddy and I were worried sick about you," my mom stated.

"Mom who is he?" I questioned. The little boy who I assumed was named Ferb looked up at me. He looked sad, as though he thought I didn't want him or something. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," she responded, "Do you remember Lawrence, the man I have been going out with? This is his son Ferb. Lawrence brought him over so you, Phineas and Ferb could get to know each other."

I fought back tears as I replied harshly, "What about dad? Am I the only one who cares that he left us? Am I the only one who's hurt?"

"Candace..."

I rushed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed ducky momo off the floor and pulled him against me.

"Candace?" spoke a soft British voice.

I looked up to see that the voice had come from Ferb. Somehow he had followed me into my room without me noticing. He quietly walked over to me and climbed onto my bed.

"You miss your daddy?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I miss my mommy too."

My eyes widened as I asked, "What happened to your mommy?"

"My daddy told me that she went to a better place. He said she wanted to stay with us but she had to say goodbye," he explained.

My eyes began swelling up with tears but this time they weren't just for me, this time I was crying for someone else. For this sweet little boy that I barely knew who had lost his mommy. But he didn't cry, he just looked at me.

"I think I'm out of tears," he stated with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm surprised I still have some in me," I laughed.

We sat together in silence before Ferb asked, "Do you think your mommy will become my new mommy?"

"I don't know," I stated before adding, "It would be nice to have you around, you could play with my brother when I don't feel like it."

"What about us? Will we get along well?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think we will. Do you want to go back downstairs to see our family?" I asked.

Ferb nodded as he went quiet again.

As we were walking down the stairs I asked, "You don't talk much do you?"

"I talk when I need to, but I like talking to you."

I smiled, "I like talking to you too."

* * *

**I'm kinda sad that there isn't much about Candace and Ferb's relationship in the show, you get a feeling of Candace and Phineas's but no Candace and Ferb. I wrote this story as what I think their relationship is like, also if you were paying attention I kinda hinted at why Candace is obsessed with busting the boys. I hope everyone likes this little story, I know it's a little different than my other Phineas and Ferb stories...**


End file.
